Parting Words
by BakaVSAll
Summary: A tragic end for a little 9-year-old girl, and a person's last words to her. Based on the "Sacrifice" ending from the Green Edition, Garry's POV. K Plus just in case.
1. Parting Words

**Hey. Go to my profile, and find the read-a-loud I tried doing. I'm not guaranteeing that my reading will be good, but I can guarantee that the effects are decent.  
**

* * *

How could I let things come up to this point?

Why am I the one that's standing?

You're suppose to be here where I stand, not me!

I should be on the floor, lifeless!

You didn't deserve this!

No... No one deserves this.

None of us deserved to be here. And yet, here we are.

You're not moving at all.

And to think, you had a smile on your face mere minutes before.

I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.

Why did you do that? I'd rather stay here in this wretched place than to let you go die like this.

But it's too late.

Why are you the one to decide that?

What made you do that?

How could you do that?

Why did you kill yourself?

What were you thinking?

How come you let this happen?

Why?

How?

What?

I don't understand...

I hope the wounds you endured didn't hurt.

I hope death came swiftly.

But, I wish I could ever hope that.

You pulled them off one by one.

Five petals, right?

Five agonizing wounds, and the fifth stole your life.

I remember that you were saying something as you took your own life.

For someone so young, what you said was beautiful.

"One petal for my father,

One petal for my mother,

I would have never chosen any other.

One petal for the man in the torn clothes,

One petal for the girl with the yellow rose.

Without those two, who knows?

I'll wind up dead and alone, and I'd never learn

That, hidden away, there is kindness at every turn.

So, the last petal goes to those four,

May they enjoy their future, and forget me nevermore."

I'll heed your poetic words.

I won't forget even if my memory of you fades away.

I know I won't forget because of her.

She'll be with me, every step of the way.

I'll become her brother.

She'll become my sister.

I'll devote my life to her.

I don't care if she nearly killed me.

I don't care if she hated me the first time we met.

You sacrificed your life, not just for my life to continue.

You sacrificed your life for hers to begin.

Your kindness is unbelievable.

You have a pure heart, free from fault.

But...

No.

I'll stop regretting.

I'll stop asking questions.

I know it's not what you want.

You wanted us to live our lives.

If you see us, from wherever you are,

And you see us wishing you didn't sacrifice your life, I know you'd weep.

I know you'll be sad.

I know your soul will not be in peace.

The time has finally come.

I cannot stay here, and neither can she.

But before we leave, I wanted to say my final words to you.

I hope you can hear me.

I want to say thanks.

Thank you for saving us.

Thank you for your company.

Thank you for always cheering me up, when I thought I'd go crazy.

Thank you for always being in my memory.

Goodbye.

Ib.


	2. Parting Words V2

**Author's note: This isn't a continuation. This is just a slightly updated version of the original piece to make the piece a bit more flowing (in my opinion). However, since the narration I made a while back more accurately matches the first version, I didn't feel right replacing it with this chapter. So, I decided to leave this updated version here. If I ever do make an updated narration, I'll leave the original in my Blogger account.**

* * *

Ib... No!

How could I let things come up to this point?

Why are we the ones that's standing here?

You're suppose to be here where I stand, not me!

I should be on the floor, lifeless!

You didn't deserve this!

Mary didn't deserve this either!

No one deserves this!

What did we do to end up in this wretched place?

It doesn't matter, though.

All the whining and complaining doesn't change anything.

No matter what we say, here we are at the exit, ironically enough... But...

You're lying on the floor. Lifeless... unmoving... cold...

This is too much for a little girl like you...

I don't know if you'll feel this or not, but I want to embrace you...

If there's still any trace of life in you, I hope you'll feel our warmth...

If you move on, at least you'll know that you weren't alone...

And to think, you had a smile on your face mere minutes before.

I'm sorry, Ib. I'm so sorry!

Why did you do that? I'd rather stay here than to let you go die like this.

But it's too late.

Why are you the one to decide that you would stay here?

What made you pull off the petals of your intertwined life?

How could you even do that?

Why did you kill yourself?

What were you thinking?

How come you let this tragedy happen?

Why?

How?

What?

I don't understand...

I can't understand...

Ib, you remember what happened when I was dying, right?

When my rose was wilting by the hands of the gallery?

I was suffering through immense pain I had never felt.

For me to hope the wounds didn't hurt,

For me to hope death came swiftly,

I wish I could had hoped that!

But, I can't.

I just watched you pulled each petal off one by one.

Five agonizing wounds that ended you.

I remember you said something as you ended your own life.

For someone so young, what you said was beautiful.

"One petal for my father,

One petal for my mother,

I would have never chosen any other.

One petal for the man in the torn clothes,

One petal for the painted girl with the yellow rose.

Without those two, who knows?

I'll wind up dead and alone, and I'd never learn

That, hidden away, there is kindness at every turn.

So, the last petal goes to those four,

May they enjoy their future, and forget me nevermore."

I don't know what would happen when we have to leave.

But, I'll try my very hardest to remember you.

No, I won't just try.

I will remember your sacrifice here.

I won't forget even if my memory of you fades away.

I know I won't forget because of her.

She'll be with me, every step of the way.

I'll devote my life to her.

I don't care if she nearly killed me.

I don't care if she hated me the first time we met.

You sacrificed your life, not just for me to continue mine.

You sacrificed your life for hers to begin.

Your kindness is unbelievable.

You have a pure heart, free from fault.

But...

No.

I'll stop regretting.

I'll stop asking questions.

I know it's not what you want.

You wanted us to live our lives.

If you see us, from wherever you are,

And you see us wishing you didn't sacrifice your life, I know you'd weep.

I know you'll be sad.

I know your soul will not be in peace.

The time has finally come.

I cannot stay here, and neither can she.

But before we leave, I wanted to say my final words to you.

I hope you can hear me.

I want to say thanks.

Thank you for saving us.

Thank you for your company.

Thank you for always cheering me up, when I thought I'd go insane.

Thank you for always being in my memory.

Goodbye.

Ib.


End file.
